


Naughty List

by sugacypher_13



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belt Bondage, Bondage, Choking, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Commando - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fucking, Multi, Naughty, Overwatch - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Santa Reinhardt, Smut, Young Ana Amari, Young Angela Ziegler, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Reinhardt Wilhelm, belt, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacypher_13/pseuds/sugacypher_13
Summary: The Christmas party had not been her idea. In fact, she had fought against the idea harshly, stating the limited budget, the lack of good food, even going so far as to bring up the political aspect of it as the reasons to not throw the party. She herself did not even celebrate Christmas. It had been Reinhardt who had convinced her that the party would do them all good and lift their spirits, especially after the massive failure of their last mission. She had finally relented, and two days later the preparations had begun. The party was set for Christmas Eve, after Fareeha’s bedtime so that she would be able to (read: forced) to join her colleagues.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever explicit smut fanfiction for this site, so I hope you like it!

Naughty List

The Christmas party had not been her idea. In fact, she had fought against the idea harshly, stating the limited budget, the lack of good food, even going so far as to bring up the political aspect of it as the reasons to not throw the party. She herself did not even celebrate Christmas. It had been Reinhardt who had convinced her that the party would do them all good and lift their spirits, especially after the massive failure of their last mission. She had finally relented, and two days later the preparations had begun. The party was set for Christmas Eve, after Fareeha’s bedtime so that she would be able to (read: forced) to join her colleagues.

This was how she had found herself standing alongside Angela in a large conference room as holiday played over speakers in the corner. The table had been pushed against the wall and filled with some of the better food they had along with several types of beer, tea, and hot chocolate. Angela had smuggled in a bit of vodka and had poured it into their hot chocolate and the two had been sipping since they had gotten there.

After telling Angela she was just planning to join them in either normal clothes, her workout gear, or her full uniform, the blonde had tracked down her superior three hours before the party and dragged her to her room. There, she had pampered, poked, and polished every part of Ana, then dressed her to the nines in a dress she had personally bought for her. Ana had to admit, she hadn’t looked this nice since... She wasn’t going to think about it. The dress was tight, black silk with a plunging neckline and a slit up to her hip. Angela had paired it with black pumps with red bottoms and beautiful yet simple gold jewelry. Her hair had been curled down her back, her eyelids had been covered in gold shadow and her lips painted a deep wine red. She had to admit, she looked beautiful, but she was nothing compared to her friend.

Angela had twisted her hair up into a braided bun at the base of her neck and sprinkled it with white glitter. Her dress, an ivory satin with a halter neck and a slit up to her thigh, hugged her ample curves beautifully without making her look slutty. She wore white heels and no jewelry with a very simple makeup look that accentuated her beautiful face. She had a constant smile and didn’t hesitate to say hello to anybody who so much as looked at them, and it both annoyed Ana and made her incredibly jealous.

“Put a smile on that face, Captain Amari! It’s a party!” She glanced over as her young coworker came up to her. Jesse McCree flashed her an attempt at a charming smile, but it was tinged with a bit of sadness. She had observed him attempting to flirt with Agent Shimada before the cyborg turned and told him that he would rather kill him than kiss him and walked out. McCree had very quickly filled his flask after that.

“I could say the same to you, Agent McCree. I’m surprised you haven’t made a perverse comment yet.” Ana smiled kindly at him. She didn’t agree with dating those that one worked with, but she also understood the ache of rejection.

“I… don’t feel too festive, ya know?” He looked down and brushed his hair with his hand. He had taken the time to dress up, possibly for Genji, and looked very handsome in a nice pair of dress pants and a white shirt with his trusty boots and belt.  
“I understand that feeling.” She nodded. Angela squeezed her arm before walking off with another recruit to dance. She watched her before turning to him. “Would you care to dance with me, Agent McCree?”

“You ain’t gotta do that for me, Captain, I know ya ain’t much of a dancer.” He flushed slightly from the request, rubbing the back of his neck.

“There is always time for something new. Besides, I have heard you are much of a dancer, and I want to see this for myself.” She set her mug down and extended her hand to him. The idea of dancing, especially in front of everybody in a barely-there dress and heels she could barely stand-in, was not at all appealing, but the shy smile he gave her as he took her hand made it slightly worth it. She slipped out of her heels before he led her to the dance floor.

The music coming through the speakers changed then to music that would fit better in a club. McCree laughed and hooked an arm around her waist before they began to dance. Several other groups and couples joined them on the floor, and Ana was not surprised to see that they were not the most provocative ones on the dance floor. McCree seemed to be enjoying himself and having fun, though, and it was good to see him smiling. He was claimed by another agent and Ana was able to slip away.

She returned to the table, slipping the blasted shoes back on over her feet and reclaiming her mug of spiked hot chocolate. She glanced around the room, her sniper’s gaze not missing anything, from the mistletoe placed in random areas to the various agents and recruits coming in and going out. She smiled as she caught sight of Jack and Gabe leaning against the wall, smiling and talking closely. It was about damn time they got together, she was getting tired of the two mooning after each other and coming to her to complain about something the other had done or said or going on and on about how hot they were. Angela was in the corner with a newly returned Genji, and Ana hoped that McCree wouldn’t notice him until he was drunk enough to forget that he did. Torbjorn was dancing a jig to the amusement of those on the dance floor, money raining down on him in various currencies as he laughed.

She took another sip of her drink and glanced at the door. She gasped and snorted most of the drink up her nose at what she saw. Reinhardt, the large, deadly, German teddy bear who had quickly become one of her closest friends stood in the doorway dressed as Santa Claus. It wasn’t the normal costume, oh no, there was no fat belly that jiggled like a bowl full of jelly and there was no fake beard filled with dust and dirt. Instead, he wore a red coat with a fur collar that was open, revealing his bare chest and abs. He had a six-pack, a damn good one too, and the fucker had rubbed himself with oil that caused the light to reflect off of them. Under the coat, he wore red pants with a black leather belt and a large gold buckle. The pants hugged his legs in all the right ways, and her face flamed as she noticed the large outline of his cock through his pants. It appeared that he was not wearing underwear under that costume. He carried a large sack behind him and he had a bright smile on his rugged face.

He laughed as he walked into the room, drawing the attention of everybody. Several women whistled or cat-called at him, and the ones he winked at shrieked and blushed like school children. He set down the bag and it spilled open, revealing bottles of alcohol and wrapped gifts.

“A gift for everybody!” He grinned and clapped his hands together before rubbing them. He snatched up Angela by her waist and lifted her like a weight as they both laughed and the others crowded around the bag, digging through it for their gifts or the alcohol. He set Angela down and picked up two other male recruits and put them on his shoulders, laughing as he did so. Ana smiled softly. Of course, he wanted to make others happy. That did not explain the… suggestive costume he wore. Oh god, he’s coming over. Stop staring, Amari! God, he is so big…

“Ana! Looking as beautiful as ever!” He kissed both of her cheeks. He smelled like spiced apple oil and it made her hungry, which was not what she wanted to feel while he was half-naked and so close to her.

“Hello, Reinhardt. I see you brought more cheer to the party.” She smiled. She could not help it near him, he brought out happiness in her.

“Everybody needs a bit of extra fun, my dear. Besides, even Jack and Gabe are getting in on the fun!” He laughed as the two commanders broke open a whiskey bottle between them.

“Fun has never been my thing, you know that.” She smiled and looked up at him. He was looking down at her with a very soft smile that made her stomach and heart flutter nervously. “What are you smiling at?”

“Ah, forgive me my dear, but you always make me smile.” He chuckled and put a hand down on the table, leaning on it slightly. He became a comfortable shadow over her, and she was incredibly close to his chest. She licked her lips slowly and glanced down at the large bulge in his pants.

“I’m sure one lucky lady will be getting a special present tonight.” She sipped her drink.

He laughed, “I was thinking about it, but I don’t know what she’ll say.”

“You’re a very nice charmer, Reinhardt, I’m sure you’ll have her begging for it.” She sipped her drink to avoid looking at him. She thought begging for him would be a nice change from men begging for her.

“Ah, I hope I’ll have her down on her knees begging for me. She’s a tough lady, it would be the best of fantasies to see her like that.” He smirked and pulled at his beard slightly, adjusting the waistband of his pants. Her eyes widened slightly as the overly large bulge grew even more. Her mouth watered and her thighs quaked slightly. God, why won’t he shut up?

“That’s a bit inappropriate to tell your captain such details.” She cleared her throat, attempting to ignore her bright red face and the way her eyes followed the curves and lines of his body up to his smug face.

“My captain does not look like she does not want to listen.” He chuckled softly, leaning in closer to her. She watched his eyes and followed them down to her nearly entirely exposed leg, which she immediately poked out of the dress and stretched. “No, she seems to be enjoying it.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Her voice was soft now, even to her own ears, and she looked down before clearing her throat. “Since everybody else received a gift, where’s mine?”  
He chuckled softly, looking down at her like an animal looking at his prey. She could practically feel that beautiful blue eye sliding down her body, and gasped softly when he licked his lips and put a hand on her waist, bending to whisper in her ear.

“You don’t get a gift like they do, Ana. This year, you’re on my naughty list.” His voice was a growl that rumbled from his chest and made her core tighten. She hadn’t felt this way since Sam, and it was a head rush. His thumb stroked from her waist to her hip and dipped slightly lower, causing her to shiver and lean into the touch. His fingers were huge, all of him was, and god he smelled so good and why were they still at this stupid party?

She grabbed his hand, his hand that was so, so much bigger than her own, and dragged him out of the room and down the hall. He chuckled quietly, squeezing her hand softly. It was unspoken but understood that what they were doing, whatever this was going to be, it was going to be done in his room. It would be a bit of a downer if Fareeha woke up and popped her head in when he was buried deep inside of her mom.

They arrived at the overly large grey steel door and he clumsily punched in the code, his mind foggy with images of what he wanted to do to the ice-hearted warrior clinging to his side. The door slid open to reveal his room. Everything was three times the normal size, all built specifically for him. The wardrobe was huge, the desk even bigger. There were a well-stocked mini-fridge and a good-sized television, but Ana’s eyes were pulled towards the huge bed in the center of the room. The blanket looked plush and was the color of his armor, a deep silver grey with blue undertones. The pillows were huge, roughly the size of her, and they immediately filled her head with images of what he could be doing in his room on his own.

The door slid shut behind them, and they were alone. She turned to him and craned her neck back to gaze into his face. Her hand moved of its own accord and she touched his oiled chest, sliding her hand down the planes of his muscles. They were firm under her hand and he flexed with a cheeky grin. She couldn’t help but laugh softly and he chuckled. He reached out and touched the back of her neck, sliding down to her back and stopping just short of her ass. She perked her ass out just slightly and watched him eye her up like a piece of meat.

Her other hand moved up to join the other on his chest and they slid upwards, grabbing and squeezing his pecs gently. He groaned softly and the sound settled in her stomach and spread like fire. His hand moved down then and he squeezed her ass harshly, pulling her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him with some difficulty until his enormous hand slid up her leg and pushed the skirt of her dress to the side. He laughed quietly as she turned bright red.

“I did not picture you as someone who would go around without underwear.” He murmured into her neck softly, tracing the curve of her thigh and hip with his forefinger gently. He walked forward and laid her on his bed, gazing down at her. He reached up and used a finger to trace from her neck down to the slit on her dress. She arched up into his touch and gasped as his hand dipped between her legs and stroked the inside of her thigh softly. He smirked. “Enjoying this, my Ana?”

She nodded quickly and let her legs fall open as he nudged them, somehow turning redder as his hands traveled upwards. They ghosted over where she wanted them most and settled on her stomach, stroking and touching the hard muscle. His other hand nudged her to arch her back again and he tugged at the zipper, pulling it down and pulling the straps off of her shoulders. She gasped at the feeling of the cold air hitting her heated skin and threw her head back against the mattress, gripping the sheet in her hand. His hand lifted up her ass gently and he slid the dress off of her completely, leaving the heels on.

He gazed down at her, drinking in the glorious sight before him. She was now completely bare on his bed, legs spread and hair fanned out around her. She was breathing heavily (he hadn’t even really touched her yet) and her striking eyes stared up at him. Her skin looked so soft and smooth that he ached to kiss, bite and lick every part of her, starting from her full, parted lips to her shaking, slick thighs that fell open even more under his intense stare. He chuckled softly and squeezed one, marveling in the feel of the soft skin over hard muscle. The sound she made was like music to him, and he swore in German before bending and kissing the flat plane of her stomach.

She hissed softly and immediately threaded her fingers through his hair, trying to push his head down to be between her thighs. One of his hands came up and cupped her wrists, forcing them down above her head. He lifted his head and smirked down at her as she struggled against the hold, the mere act of being restrained lighting a fire in her core that had her gasping and whimpering for him.

“Do you want this, Captain? Do you want me to touch you, to kiss you where no other has for years? I’m sure you’ll be coming in no time at all.” He chuckled and ran his hand up her stomach to her chest, groping one of her breasts, squeezing and massaging gently. She moaned softly and squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her legs together tightly. He smirked. “You’re going to have to beg for it, Captain.”

She gasped out, “Please, Reinhardt! Please touch me!” She whimpered and pushed up into his touch. He mumbled in German, his gruff voice making the words sound like sex in and of themselves, and forced her legs open and apart. He released her wrists and stood up, sliding the coat off of his shoulders. She greedily drank in the image of his muscular arms being revealed to her and moaned softly as he flexed his hands. He tossed the coat to the side and pulled at the buckle of the belt, yanking it roughly out of the loops of the red pants.

He moved onto the bed, kneeling over her, and took her wrists into his hand, binding them together with the belt. He knew that if she really wanted to, it would be nothing to break out of the bind, but he also couldn’t help imaging having the fiery and fierce woman under his control, to truly have her begging for him to give her pleasure. He sat back and admired the black leather and gold metal against her skin and concluded that he would have to do the same to the rest of her soon. He traced light circles on her wrists and she hummed, arching up against him and drawing a growl out of him.

He reached up and touched his neck, tracing down to his chest and abs, flexing his arms and legs as his hands approached the enormous outline of his cock in his pants. He grabbed and stroked himself roughly through the red pants, tossing his head back and groaning out her name in German. He was already achingly hard and drooling, staining the red pants from the inside. He bit his lip and gasped softly, twisting his hand just slightly as he reached the tip. He yanked his pants down quickly, revealing he was not wearing underwear underneath his festive costume.

Ana gasped softly and her eyes widened considerably. Reinhardt chuckled softly, stroking himself slowly to show off. He was long, longer than the average male, incredibly thick, hard as steel, and bright red from base to tip. It looked almost painful how aroused he was, and Ana’s mouth watered to have his cock in her mouth or inside of her, filling her up and making her scream. Her hips bucked up against him and she whined helplessly.

“What do you want, darling? Do you want my fat cock inside of you?” He laughed teasingly. “Look at you, Captain, begging for me as I told you I would have you.”

“Shut up, put it in me, please!” She yelled at him. His hand came down and he put it gently over her mouth, shushing her softly.

“On one side of me, I have Agent McCree and on the other is Commander Reyes. How would they feel knowing you’re in here begging for me? High and mighty Captain Amari being knocked down a few pegs.” He chuckled at his own bad joke. She glared and licked his hand, and he forced his thumb into her mouth. She gagged and her eyes widened even more as his finger stroked her tongue gently.

He leaned down, whispered in her ear, “Suck, Captain Amari.”

She groaned softly and sucked his thumb like a damn lollipop, running her tongue over and around it the best she could. His finger is already so big… She gasped around the digit as the Crusader bent his head and latched onto one breast, sucking and licking her nipple before he reached up with his other hand to pinch and tease the other. She moaned and arched her chest up into his mouth, whimpering out pleads for him to hurry up, to continue, to give her more. He grinned cheekily and sucked a mark, a beautiful purple flower, to the underside of her breast, moaning as he did so. He buried his face in the valley between her breasts and licked and bit up to her neck, sucking and biting at her jaw and throat. He smirked.

“I did not tell you to stop sucking, Captain.” He smacked her thigh with a mere fraction of his strength and she moaned loudly, throwing her legs around his waist and trying to force him closer. He pressed his finger further into her mouth and she gagged around it, still sucking it into her mouth. He fucked her face with his thumb as he reached down to push his pants off. She struggled to do so but managed to pull off his thumb.

“Keep the pants and boots.” She commanded. He laughed and sat upon his knees, jerking himself a few times.

“Are you ready, my Ana?” He chuckled softly. She nodded, blushing red, and he hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Please, Reinhardt. I haven’t wanted anything more.” She smiled up at him, and he practically melted at the look in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, only then realizing that he hadn’t yet kissed the beautiful woman he had had in his bed now for over half an hour. Her lips were soft, she tasted like chocolate and liquor and smelled faintly of Angela’s expensive perfume. Her bound arms came up and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She moaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his broad chest. He tasted like beer and smelled like spiced apple, and he kissed roughly and with all of himself. His beard and mustache tickled her lips and she giggled into the kiss. He smiled and his kisses traveled down her cheek and jaw, to her neck and over her collarbones, leaving hickeys like jewels around her neck and throat.

Her moans of his name fell like prayers from her lips, followed with gasps and whimpers in Arabic and English. She arched and writhed on the bed, trying to get as much friction and touch as she could. She had never been one to really enjoy sex all that much, excluding with Sam of course (how else would Fareeha appear in her life?), but this was like nothing she had ever done. For one, her partners had never been this much bigger than her, and for two, she had never given up so much of her control. Any partner who had tried to bind or hold her down had been swiftly kicked out of her bed and anybody who had tried to talk to her like Reinhardt was doing had been kicked in the crotch. But Reinhardt… he was different. He brought out the passion within her, made her ache to be restrained and his words brought blood pooling in her face and core. She smiled softly.

“Are you ready, my dear?” He whispered into her ear, kissing and licking the shell of it softly. She moaned softly and nodded, rubbing her calves down his back and thighs. He reached into the pocket of the red pants and pulled out a condom and some lube, and she had to laugh at his planning of the night. If it wasn’t me who he brought to his bed, who would it have been? She had heard stories of Reinhardt’s womanizing; The female recruits seemed to think it would be the best way to get to know her to talk about sex with one of her best friends to her, and they often went into detail about how nice he was, how sweetly they treated him and how hard and fast he had fucked them. She had heard a few of the same facts from male recruits, and honestly, she was not surprised. Reinhardt loved everybody and was willing to show that he did, why would it be any different in his bed? It was one of the better things about him, that he loved so freely.

He rolled on the condom quickly and poured lube in his hand, generously applying it to himself before putting his hands on either side of her head, leaning in and kissing her softly. He thrust into her slowly, kissing away her whimpers and stilling when she asked him too. She moaned and whined softly, bucking her hips and humping against him when she wanted him to start moving. He couldn’t completely fit, of course, but god damn was it amazing to be inside of her. She was tight and hot around him, hugging his length perfectly. He had to bite her neck to prevent himself from coming right as he entered her.

“Please move, please Reinhardt.” She whispered against his chest. He nodded and started thrusting slowly, kissing down her neck and sucking onto a breast as he did so. Her bound arms came up around his neck, drawing him closer. He chuckled and sucked more bruises into her skin, littering her like a Dalmation. There was no way she would be able to hide this, and that sent a shock through him. Now, everybody would know who she belonged to. She moaned at each new hickey, whispering his name and gasping faintly, raking her nails down his back. He groaned against her skin and started fucking her faster, moving his hips like a piston.

She felt so fucking good around him, so tight and hot. Her walls squeezed around him as her legs pulled him closer. Her moans reached a crescendo as he moved faster, harder, fucking her into the mattress. He reached up and pulled at her wrists, pinning them down above her head. She moaned out his name and something in Arabic, tossing her head back and arching her body upwards.

“God, Ana, you’re so damn tight… fuck, fuck you feel good.” He moaned against her throat and reached up, forcing his middle and pointer finger into her mouth. She moaned and gagged, drool sliding down the sides of her cheeks as she tried to suck his fingers. She ran her tongue in between and around them, laving her tongue around the tips and flattening her tongue beneath them.

He moaned her name loudly. If she was this damn good at sucking his fingers… he could imagine stuffing himself down her throat and watching her gasp, choke and struggle for air while she begged for him to fuck her throat. He gripped her waist and pounded into her, making her scream around his fingers.

“Shhh, Captain. Wouldn’t want the others to hear, now do we? Wouldn’t want them to know how much of a slut you are for my cock, hm? I bet they would love to jerk off to this, to fuck themselves listening to you moan.”

Ana’s eyes rolled back at his words and her legs quivered around him. The fucking audacity of this man to tease her like that.. yet at the same time, she wanted that. She wanted people to listen, to know how much she loved his fucking cock inside of her. What would they say though? Would they want to join in? She could imagine herself being spit roasted by Jack and Gabe, bent over the desk and fucked by Jesse, eaten out by Genji, touched and fucked by Moira and Angela… nothing could compare to this, being wrapped so tightly around Reinhardt as he fucking pounded her into the mattress.

She grabbed a handful of his hair, she pulled and he fucking howled. He held her down by her throat, pistoling his hips into her so hard and fast she was terrified he would break her yet at the same time if you fucking stop I’ll fucking kill you, Reinhardt Wilhelm!

She started to see spots in her vision: Two fingers down her throat, one hand wrapped around it, and Reinhardt fucking her like she was made for his pleasure. He hiked her legs up further and right there, perfect. She moaned loudly, his choking and finger fucking doing little to hide her screams. Tension coiled like a viper in her stomach and made her see stars. She couldn’t even warn him before that viper struck and she saw white.

Her body arched upwards and she screamed as she came, her walls tightening around him. He continued to fuck her ruthlessly through it, her moaning turning to whimper very quickly as overstimulation set in. His thrust became erratic, losing rhythm but not losing speed until he was coming, yelling her name to the rooftops as his eyes rolled back into his skull. He dropped down, arms on either side of her as he turned to jelly.

They panted against each other’s necks. He gently undid the belt and pulled out of her, tying the condom before tossing it. He flopped beside her and pulled her hot and sweat sticky body on top of his. There was a moment of quiet.

“I enjoyed being on your naughty list, Reinhardt, but I think you mixed something up.” She smiled against his neck.

“And what would that be?” He chuckled softly and held her against his broad chest.

“I got the best Christmas present this year.” She smiled happily and he laughed.

“Merry Christmas, my Ana.”

“Merry Christmas, Reinhardt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked the fic. Please comment any constructive criticism you have! Merry Christmas!


End file.
